darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby eels
Back to 2009 Logs Jazz Bundle Shark Lifeline Crackshot Jazz's full focus now is on Lifeline, sorry Bundle, Jazz is at work now-- or his other line of work. "So," He states to Lifeline, visor glowing gently, "Ya never take a break, ya know-- just chill, maybe go get a drink-- or even read a nice book?" He then crosses his arms over his chest. "After all-- its a long wait out from Cubicron, maybe ya could take a break for a bit-- relax ya feet, I could show ya around, after all," His visor then flickers, "Ya did all tha work on me, hate ta see the favor unpaid." Bundle, rather unsubtly, gets himself out of the line of fire Shark had been resting on one of the med tables when he suddenly jerks himself up into a seated position. "Sparky!" Then he quickly checks his subspace and breathes a sigh of relief when her head comes out of there, "Whew..." Then he realizes he's not alone. "Bad dream." he explains quietly, petting Sparky's head. Lifeline still has her arms crossed, and she merely adds a raised optic ridge. Crackshot steps into the med bay, holding a box. He stops short and optics Sparky suspiciously, remaining there by the door. Then after letting Jazz sweat for a moment, she turns and walks over toward Shark and Sparky. "How are you both today?" Shark provides a welcome distraction, but Lifeline beats Bundle to it, so he opts for Crackshot. "Whatcha got there, Crackshot?" He wants to know. Jazz is utterly focused on Lifeline, if anything he is actually trying to be polite and subtle, however before he is able to say the next line, she turns from him and from behind her, he does a near face-fault, but gracefully catches him, muttering softly, "..oh.. this challenge is so on.." Then he marches off somewhere, mostly to a nice dark corner where he just stares out from, only give away is that blue visor. Crackshot continues to remain far away from Shark as he replies "Just a few parts, and some cpu scans for Bundle to look over when she has a moment." he explains, then smiles at Lifeline "Did Crystal City get told there's a cure yet?" Crackshot continues to remain far away from Shark as he replies "Just a few parts, and some cpu scans for Bundle to look over when he has a moment." he explains, then smiles at Lifeline "Did Crystal City get told there's a cure yet?" Shark is peering down into his subspace as Sparky is being very squirmy. "Uhhhhh... oh slag..." not even looking up at Lifeline, "I think she's giving birth... that or I'm seeing things... slaggit I didn't want her to do that inside my subspace." Lifeline uh ohs. "Well, get her out of there, Shark, quickly. Shark looks up at Lifeline, "You still have that holding tank here?" he asks. "Over in the corner." Bundle says. "Hurry!" He points to where it's at. Then, to Crackshot. "All right, let's take a look." Crackshot blinks a little bit at that, optics widening a little. Then, he turns about and quickly darts out of the room. Jazz watches the activity, before his visor goes dim and he just plops on the ground. For now, he watches and learns. Maybe he can pick up something.... Ye~ss.. And notices Crackshot bolt, Jazz sighs, gets back up and goes after. Better make sure the kid is ok, "Shot!" Shark is off the table and moving over to where the doctors have the tank in a few strides. He encourages Sparky out of subspace into the tank and she sinks down into the bottom, curling up in a very snake like fashion. Once he's taken care of her, he reaches into subspace again and pulls out... a hand length long baby eel. Awwwww. Bundle lets out a long suffering sigh as Crackshot and Jazz both take off at high speed. "Some mechs." He grumbles. Shark quickly puts that eel into the water, reaching in with both hands and feeling around. Each hand comes out with a single baby eel, which are put into the water. Again the hands go in, it's odd seeing a mech reach into his midsection up to his elbows.. yet Shark is doing just that as he fishes for baby eels in his subspace. "I swear Bundle I did not plan on this." thinking the doc meant him. Lifeline says, "Why didn't you let her rest in the tank more? You knew she had to be close." Shark looks over to Lifeline, "I was going to transfer over to the big tank in my barracks room, then Jazz called out for someone to check out Cubricon and let's just say I ended up back here with a toasted armor hull. If I had the chance to get her to the tank..." he shakes his head, "Should have done that first... but then that civilian may have died. I think Sparky would understand." Lifeline ahs and nods. "Need any help there?" Shark pulls out a couple more eel babies and sets them in the water. "I got this extra tank all done up for her babies now. Just got to get some river water over and they'll be set." he checks his subspace, feeling around for any stragglers. He looks up at Lifeline, "Maybe if you just look and check.. no need to like reach in there since I know where everything is that I got stored in there." "It's always something that gets in the way, isn't it?" Bundle says with amusement. "Still, all should be well." Shark nods to Bundle, "Yeah except I'm going to have to go into scavenging mode big time now. I've been finding stuff here and there, preparing for when they came..." he drifts off as he pulls out nothing in his hands. Lifeline receives a private Radio transmission. Lifeline pulls her scanner, much more reliable than optics. Not to mention, crawling into someone ELSE'S subspace is just...creepy. Shark stands still so Lifeline can scan his subspace for anything transorganic that is left within it. There's a bunch of stuff in there that's metallic, there's also a pocket of river water where apparently Sparky has been living. In that pocket there are no other baby eels, thankfully. Lifeline checks the readouts. "You got them all, Shark." Lifeline sends a private Radio transmission. Shark looks relieved, "Thank goodness." The subspace closes up and he kneels down next to tank to check on Sparky and her little charges. Lifeline receives a private Radio transmission. Lifeline suddenly stiffens at a radio transmission then shoots a look at Bundle. "Has anyone notified Crystal City that we can eliminate the spores?" Shark looks up at Lifeline, "Oh you guys find the cure? That's great. I heard a couple of the City folks over there are down for the count." "Not that I'm aware of, Lifeline. Why?" Bundle asks. Lifeline mutters a rather vile curse. "Omega Supreme and others have been stricken by it. We'd better get our gear together and get over there quickly." Shark straightens up, "Need an escort or something?" Category:Logs Category:Jazz's Logs Category:Bundle's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:2009 Logs